villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D'Spayre (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Images and videos of the former jazz musician turned power-hungry sex trafficker Andre Deschaine, also known as D'Spayre, from the TV series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. Gallery Images Promotional CloakAndDaggerVikingtownSoundPoster.jpg|D'Spayre featured on the promotional poster for the episode "Vikingtown Sound". CloakAndDaggerBlueNotePoster.jpg|D'Spayre featured on the promotional poster for the episode "Blue Note". CloakAndDaggerLevelUpPoster.jpg|D'Spayre featured on the promotional poster for the episode "Level Up". ''Marvel's Cloak & Dagger'' Andre Deschaine Musician.png|Before he became D'Spayre, Andre was a beloved jazz musician. Andre Deschaine Playing Jazz.png|Andre playing his jazz music, unaware that it would be his last. Andre Deschaine Collapsing.png|Andre collapsing from his first migraine. Andre Deschaine Abandons Case.png|Andre abandoning his case with his trumpet in it. D'Spayre Attempting Suicide.png|Losing his will to live, Andre decides to take his own life. Andre Deschaine Tear.png|Andre getting ready to jump to his death. Andre Deschaine Hospital.png|Andre ending up in hospital after surviving his fall. Andre Deschaine Confused.png|Andre confused as he uses his powers for the first time. Andre Deschaine Becomes D'Spayre.png|Andre becoming D'Spayre, now being given a new purpose to live. D'Spayre Offering Lia.png|D'Spayre offering Lia a chance to be a musician like she always dreamed. D'Spayre Support Group.png|D'Spayre starting his support group, thus beginning his secret business. D'Spayre Meets Dagger.png|Andre meeting Tandy Bowen for the first time, who was looking for Mikayla. D'Spayre and Dagger Talking.png|Andre explaining his past to Tandy, foreshadowing his true nature. D'Spayre and Dagger Watching.png|Tandy and Andre watching a gathering in the distance, explaining the nature of the neighborhood. D'Spayre Tells Dagger.png|Andre tells Tandy that Mikayla has been found. D'Spayre Talks About Rescued Girls.png|Andre telling Tandy about how the girls had been rescued from a sex trafficking ring. D'Spayre Revealed.png|Andre's true nature is revealed as he struggles to control Tandy. D'Spayre I Wouldn't Touch That.png|Andre revealing himself as "D'Spayre" to Tandy in his dimension. D'Spayre Explains Origins.png|D'Spayre explaining how he got his powers. D'Spayre Actions Explained.png|D'Spayre explaining that 90% of his group's members are helped, but that 10% cannot and become like his despair batteries. D'Spayre Gunpoint.png|D'Spayre holding Tandy at gunpoint. D'Spayre Shoots Tyrone.png|D'Spayre shooting and killing Tyrone. D'Spayre Breaks Tandy.png|D'Spayre revealing Tyrone's death as a loop as he breaks Tandy and takes away her hope. D'Spayre Satisfied.png|D'Spayre satisfied with how he was able to break Tandy. D'Spayre Cleans Trumpet.png|D'Spayre cleaning his trumpet as he greets a waking Tandy. D'Spayre Justifying.png|D'Spayre trying to justify his motives to a captive Tandy. D'Spayre Meets Tyrone.png|D'Spayre meeting Tyrone Johnson. D'Spayre Inspects Record.png|D'Spayre inspecting his record of Tyrone, noticing something on the cover. D'Spayre Wants More.png|D'Spayre wants a more permanent solution to his migraines. D'Spayre Rejected.png|D'Spayre being rejected by Chantelle Fusilier of his chance to rid himself of pain. D'Spayre Trashed Collection.png|D'Spayre finding his collection of people's despairs trashed. D'Spayre Learns.png|D'Spayre learning that he can live without his migraines by becoming a Loa, a god-like being. D'Spayre Dares.png|After being rejected again for his abuse of power, D'Spayre daring Chantelle to play a record. D'Spayre Demonstrates.png|D'Spayre demonstrating his powers as he kills Chantelle. D'Spayre In Pain.png|D'Spayre in pain from his migraines after Mayhem destroys all of his records. D'Spayre Begging.png|D'Spayre begging Lia to let him feed off of her despair. D'Spayre Playing Record.png|D'Spayre feeling soothed as he plays Lia's record. D'Spayre Happy.png|D'Spayre happily learning that he needs to play a note to become a Loa. D'Spayre In Game.png|D'Spayre confronting Cloak & Dagger in the game. The Duel to D'Spayre.png|D'Spayre being the final boss in "The Duel to D'Spayre" D'Spayre in Lia's Mind.png|D'Spayre confronting Cloak & Dagger inside Lia's mind. D'Spayre Reveals Plan.png|D'Spayre revealing that he wants an audience to play a blue note, thus allowing him to become a Loa. D'Spayre Blue Note.png|D'Spayre playing a blue note. D'Spayre Death.png|D'Spayre being killed by Cloak & Dagger, but only too late. D'Spayre Ascends.png|D'Spayre succeeding in becoming a Loa. D'Spayre Playing - C&D S2 Finale.png|D'Spayre playing for eternity, using New Orlean's population as his growing audience. D'Spayre Corpse.png|Cloak & Dagger walking over D'Spayre's corpse, realizing that he succeeded in his plan. D'Spayre Confronted.png|D'Spayre confronted by Cloak & Dagger in his own dimension. D'Spayre Smug.png|D'Spayre being smug as he taunts Cloak & Dagger's efforts to stop him. D'Spayre Taunts Cloak.png|D'Spayre taunting Cloak. D'Spayre Taunts Dagger.png|D'Spayre taunting Dagger. D'Spayre Ready For The Main Show.png|''"Ya'll ready for the main show, now?"'' D'Spayre vs Cloak & Dagger.png|D'Spayre facing off against Cloak & Dagger. D'Spayre Stabbed.png|D'Spayre stabbed by Dagger. D'Spayre Defeated.png|D'Spayre being defeated once and for all. D'Spayre's Just Desserts.png|D'Spayre being subjected to same suffering he's done to others for all eternity. Videos Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2, Episode 2 Tandy and Andre Discuss the Missing Girls Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2, Episode 6 Andre Shoots Tyrone Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2, Episode 6 D’spayre Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Introducing D’Spayre Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2, Episode 9 The Birth of D'Spayre Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2, Episode 9 Andre's Big Show Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Finale D'Spayre is Defeated Freeform Category:Galleries